


The Sweetness of You

by Letalin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Avenger Lokig, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, Drink Spiking, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Good Loki (Marvel), Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Insecurity, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Poor Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers (2012), Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, happiness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letalin/pseuds/Letalin
Summary: Локи не был нежным по своей природе, и Тони привык к этому. Они, возможно, были любовниками в течение двух лет и, возможно, даже любили друг друга, но они не говорили об этом. Локи просто не любил публичное или даже личное проявление любви. Он был тем, кем он был, и Тони не ожидал, что это изменится. Вот почему, когда его любовник обнял его сзади – во время вечеринки Мстителей – Тони действительно был ошеломлен.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The Sweetness of You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sweetness of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580002) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Перевод прекрасной работы STARSdidathing  
> Публикация на фб https://ficbook.net/readfic/7186472

Локи терся носом о его шею.  
Локи прижимался к его шее и обнимал его сзади _на публике_. Руки мага были обернуты вокруг его талии, и он был прижат к груди любовника, пока Локи с удовольствием вздыхал.  
— Гм, Локс, — пробормотал Тони, ласково поглаживая Локи по руке, — ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?  
Локи мурлыкнул и слегка поцеловал его в шею. Тони вздрогнул и попытался не растечься по полу. Его глаза слегка закрылись, и его даже не заботило хихиканье, которое Стив и Клинт пытались скрыть в своих бокалах с шампанским. Он собирался _наслаждаться_ этим.  
Конечно, Локи, вероятно, завтра кого-то _убьёт_ , но, чёрт возьми, они были вместе два года и лучшее, на что он мог надеяться, был маг, стоящий слишком близко или прижимавший его у стены.  
Локи не _давал_ нежности, но всё же он был здесь, неожиданно обнимая Тони и прижимая руки к его животу. Не говоря уже о том, что он терся носом и щекой по всему лицу и шее Тони, как кошка.  
Это было грёбанное _блаженство_ , ясно?  
Жаль, что у Тони была чёртова совесть.  
Открыв глаза, он снова спросил:  
— Серьезно, Ло, что с тобой? Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — он осмотрел комнату, пытаясь найти Тора. — В башне есть волшебник, о котором мы не знаем?  
— Я счастлив, — тихо сказал ему Локи, и Тони застыл, широко раскрыв глаза на тихое признание. — Счастлив, что ты мой. Ты счастлив, что ты мой, Энтони?  
— Я… — Тони откашлялся, — да, я счастлив.  
Тони быстро вспоминал ночь, останавливаясь и нацеливаясь на радостную ухмылку Клинта и его бутылку. _Блять_. Он поймал глаза лучника и произнес одними губами: _«Что ты сделал?»_ Клинт ухмыльнулся и сделал опрокидывающее движение с бутылкой над своим напитком. Затем он _подмигнул_ и отвернулся, как _мудак_.  
— Окей, Локи, — ответил Тони, планируя сладкую _месть_ позже. — Я думаю, ты выпил слишком много _чёртовых коктейлей_ Бартона, и я…  
— Ты делаешь меня таким счастливым, — сказал ему Локи, сжимая руки, чтобы приблизить Тони, заставляя инженера пошатнуться. Локи издал приятный мурлыкающий звук. — Мой. Мой Энтони, мой смертный, мой _Тони_.  
У Тони пересохло во рту. Дело не в том, что он не знал, что Локи заботится о нем, он _заботился_ , просто Локи, естественно, не показывал этого. Его чувства были многослойными и тонкими, его забота ощущалась лишь ненадолго. Поцелуй в лоб, когда Тони почти спал, расчесывание пальцами его волос утром, что они оба проигнорировали, когда всё закончилось. Маленькие осторожные вещи.  
Локи тоже иногда улыбался ему, мягко, красиво и невыносимо нежно — но они никогда не говорили об этом. Они жили и спали вместе. Локи всегда успокаивал его мышцы и вытирал его после того, как заставил кричать от удовольствия. Он заботился о нем с предельным совершенством и называл его _«достойным принца»_. Это была его высшая форма комплимента, за что Тони не дразнил его, хотя бы только чтобы услышать это снова.  
Это было самое близкое когда-либо приближенное к _«я тебя люблю»_ , и Тони был в порядке. Он был счастлив, зная, что Локи не будет держать его за руку или целовать в щеку, но Локи заботился о нем по-другому. Локи поднимал его спящего из лаборатории и укладывал в постель. Локи осторожно исцелял его раны и отчитывал его с немного трясущимися руками.  
Локи любил его, и он любил Локи, они просто… не говорили об этом и, о Боже, они не _показывали_ этого. Только не _так_.  
Люди даже не смотрели на них, ну, кроме первых Мстителей, которые хорошо знали, как работают их отношения, и _фотографировали, о Боже_. Женщины тоже шептались. Локи _уничтожит башню_ , когда проснется завтра и увидит фото.  
— Локи… — начал Тони, оглядываясь по комнате и ища выход. Ему нужно было утащить пьяную задницу Локи куда-нибудь в укромное место, пока он снова не протрезвеет.  
Слегка сдвинувшись, Тони попытался сделать шаг, чтобы увести их с вечеринки, но это было похоже на толчок против силы тяжести. Он почти вскочил обратно в тело Локи, настолько хватка его рук была сильной.  
— Нет, — сказал ему Локи со всем раздражением самого пьяного принца.  
— Я никуда не пойду, Локи, — сказал ему Тони, забавляясь, несмотря на всё. — Не без тебя, теперь давай. — Он снова попытался, но ничего не вышло. Он заставил себя вздохнуть. — Локи?  
— Счастлив. Здесь. — Локи сказал ему твердо, между словами была сделана значительная пауза. Тело Локи также изогнулось ещё больше вокруг него, когда он мягко сжал Тони. Обнимая и держа его в полной власти.  
Тони даже не скрывал своей улыбки. Он опустил руки, чтобы погладить Локи и слегка понизил голос:  
— Я знаю, но ты можешь лучше обнимать меня в постели. Мы залезем под одеяло и пойдем спать, только ты и я. Разве это не лучше?  
Это точно звучало лучше для Тони. Он _любил_ цепкого, мурлычущего Локи, но он бы предпочел, чтобы Локи был счастлив и ласков в его объятиях _в их постели_. У него не было проблем с публичными проявлениями любви, но он знал, что они были у Локи. Он хотел вспомнить это утром _с любовью_ , а не быть затуманенным яростью и смущением Локи, когда он проснётся.  
Чем скорее он вытащит Локи отсюда, тем быстрее он сможет успокоить своего любовника завтра.  
Локи уловил хороший момент, прежде чем выдохнуть и кивнуть в шею Тони. _К счастью_ , он не предложил магию и не заставил Тони отговаривать его от _этой_ катастрофы, но он также не позволил Тони отойти. Это было _долгое_ движение к лифту, полное хихиканья от окружающих гостей и тяжелого мага, прислонившегося к его спине.  
Но, опять же, у него было также мурлыканье и почти пение Локи над ухом, и это своего рода стоило всего.  
Никто не пытался их остановить, и Тони нажал кнопку с минимальной суетой. Это было ожидаемо, что руки Локи начали _слегка_ поглаживать его живот в _слегка_ провокационной манере, когда Локи протянул прямо ему на ухо:  
— Энтони.  
— Да, Локс?  
Он почувствовал мягкий поцелуй на своей коже, прежде чем слова были сказаны так, как будто это было любящее признание.  
— Я почти не ходил на свидания с тобой.  
Если бы Тони шел, он, вероятно, упал бы, так он был потрясен.  
— _Что?_  
— Смертный, — упрекнул он или объяснил, Тони не был уверен. — Смертные такие… ты такой _скучный_.  
Больше ничего не было, и он подождал несколько секунд.  
— Ну, _спасибо_ , — проворчал Тони, двери лифта открылись, и он завёл их внутрь. — Обычно мне не говорят, что я чертовски _скучный_ , — пробормотал он себе под нос, почти не замечая следующих слов Локи.  
— Рад, что сделал это, — Локи снова прижался к нему. — Рад, что ты мой. Рад, что ты заставляешь меня… — он, казалось, немного зарыл голову. Его следующие слова едва ли можно было разобрать и, вероятно, только потому, что его ухо было так близко к губам Локи, у Тони получилось. — Я _счастлив_.  
Сердце Тони, чёрт возьми, таяло. Было невозможно остановить это.  
— _Локи_ , — выдохнул он, даже не зная, что сказать, но он почувствовал в своей груди сверхновую, его тело наполнилось таким восторгом и радостью от этих слов.  
Его любовник был счастлив из-за него. Как он мог что-то сделать, кроме как _сиять_ , услышав это?  
Была хорошая минута молчания, прежде чем Локи снова начал подниматься. Теперь его нос был в волосах Тони, и одна из его рук скользнула, чтобы присоединиться к нему. Тони скучал по ощущению рук мага, даже если ему нравилось, как играют с его волосами.  
— Красивый и милый.  
— Значит, теперь это просто моя внешность? — слегка поддразнивал Тони, хоть и краснел от комплиментов.  
— Так хорошо, — тихо продолжал Локи, как будто ничего не слышал, но Тони пошевелился, чувствуя первую нить беспокойства.  
— Локи…  
Вначале было много проблем, споров о добре и зле, правильном и неправильном. Локи был заключенным, когда он пришел сюда, и Локи потратил большую часть их первого года вместе, разрываясь между ненавистью к себе и виной за то, что он сделал с Тони, и отчаянной необходимостью доказать, что он достоин доверия и привязанности.  
Океану неуверенности и личных проблем Локи было достаточно трудно пробиться в обычный день, но Тони не был уверен, что он сможет ориентироваться в его пьяной и сентиментальной версии.  
— Мне нравится… — Локи замолчал и пальцами зарылся в волосы: — Мне нравится, что ты хороший. Ты делаешь _меня_ хорошим. — Он почувствовал улыбку на щеке, губы и шепот: — Мне нравится быть хорошим для тебя. Мне нравится твоя улыбка, когда она предназначена мне, всё для меня.  
_О, Боже_.  
— Локи — сказал ему Тони, — ты хороший, это не зависит от _меня_. Ты Мститель, ты…  
— _Ты_ , — настаивал Локи, его рука спустилась с волос Тони, огладила плечи и обернулась вокруг груди. — Никогда не был… не до _тебя_. — Пальцы Локи слегка сжались, и Тони качнулся назад. Его слова были тихие, наполненные страхом, который он обычно не показывал: — Не уходи.  
Тони хотел обнять его, но знал, что это невозможно. Вместо этого он просто провел рукой, соединяя пальцы и прилагая все усилия, чтобы не вздрогнуть, когда сила йотуна почти раздавила его кости.  
— Я никуда не уйду, Локи, хорошо?  
Тишина длилась одно мгновение, прежде чем он услышал почти детский вопрос Локи:  
— Обещаешь?  
— Да, — мгновенно ответил Тони, отбросив мысли о битвах и смертности в пользу того, что он _мог_ контролировать. Он любил Локи, и он собирался принять это, принять _смерть_ , которая разлучит его с магом.  
Тони мог сказать, что Локи расслабился при его словах. Хватка на его руке ослабла, рука вокруг его талии стала менее жесткой, а _Локи снова склонился над ним_.  
— Эм, Локи, — начал Тони, его голос был слегка напряжен.  
— Я дам тебе яблоко, — мечтательно сказал ему Локи.  
Тони нахмурился, он даже не думал, что у них есть фрукты.  
— Да, хорошо, несмотря на то, что яблоко в день _не_ поможет здоровью с моим образом жизни.  
— Одену тебя в драгоценности, — продолжал Локи, не обращая внимания или, возможно, не слыша комментарии Тони. — Одену тебя в зеленый, _мой_ зеленый. Смотрю на тебя и хочу тебя, ты _мой_.  
Тони покачал головой, удивленный бессмысленным бормотанием Локи, и вытащил его из лифта. Локи был полностью _разгромлен_ , и он был _восхитителен_. Тони был рад, что они были одни и никто их не прервёт, и он может наслаждаться этим. Наслаждаться своим _счастливым_ пьяным возлюбленным.  
— Пойдем, Ло, — подбадривал Тони. — Мы идем в кровать. — Он похлопал Локи по руке. — Мы можем больше обниматься, когда лежим.  
— Ты… — он начал бормотать слова, как думал Тони, на асгардском. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Локи говорил на нём раньше, это было вроде… довольно странно. Локи поцеловал его в шею, когда закончил.  
Тони улыбнулся ожидающей паузе.   
— Это не мой язык, детка. Понятия не имею, что ты только что сказал. — Локи слегка вздохнул, и Тони успел увидеть небольшую обиду на его слегка покрасневшем лице. Ему не удалось увидеть больше, прежде чем руки Локи крепко взяли его за талию и _подняли его в грёбаный воздух_. — Локи! — он вскрикнул. — Поставь меня!  
— Нет, — ответил Локи, идя в сторону спальни. Обычно Тони доверяет силе, координации и способности Локи. Пьян? Не настолько. — Ты _мой_.  
— Да, да, я твой. Не отрицаю этого, но, чёрт возьми, осторожней с этой вазой! — Тони вздрогнул, когда ваза покачнулась, но осталась стоять. Это был подарок от Пеппер до того, как они стали парой, и Локи всегда ненавидел его. — Я знаю, тебе не нравится это, но…  
— Это от _неё_ , — почти прорычал Локи.  
Тони моргнул.  
— Пеппер? Я думал, вы поладили? Подожди. — Его глаза расширились, и он не мог перестать ухмыляться, а также чувствовать небольшое удовлетворение. Он в шутку обвинил Локи в этом в самом начале, и теперь у него появились _доказательства_. — Ты _ревнуешь?_  
— Ты был _её_ , — раздраженно пробормотал он, — ты мой, но ты был _её_.  
Локи шмыгнул, обиженный на саму мысль. Тони также почувствовал усилившуюся хватку, истинный признак того, насколько сильна эта реакция. У него обычно не было времени или терпимости к собственнической ерунде Локи, но, когда она сочеталась с хныканьем и общей пьяной очаровательностью, он был готов позволить ей быть. В конце концов, они оба знали, что у Локи было достаточно доказательств, что Тони интересовался только им — это была естественная неуверенность Локи, вспыхнувшая из-за алкоголя.  
Тони погладил руку Локи, обрадовавшись, что они почти у спальни.  
— Теперь я твой, Локи, и я больше не интересуюсь Пеппер.  
— Она _потеряла_ тебя, — слова были почти мурлыканьем, глубоким, довольным урчанием, которое заставило Тони задрожать, как будто это было сказано ему на ухо. — Яркое сокровище Мидгарда полностью _моё_.  
Тони вдруг стало тяжело дышать, слова Локи выбили из него воздух.  
— Ч-что?  
— Яркий, яркий смертный, моё сокровище и _бриллиант_ , зависть миров и… — он почувствовал поцелуй на шее, — прекрасный. Мой принц Мидгарда. Моё сердце, моя прекрасная, совершенная любовь.  
Сердце Тони колотилось, и ему пришлось сглотнуть несколько раз, но даже тогда он всё ещё чувствовал, что мир пошатнулся.  
— Ты… я. Локи. Ты… — Он закрыл глаза и вздрогнул. Слова, которые он должен был сказать, было трудно вытеснить, слово _любовь_ грохотало вокруг его головы, даже когда он знал, что оно озвучено под влиянием и без разрешения Локи. Это, наверное, _самое драматичное_ из всего, _что_ он слышал. — Тебе нужно немного поспать. Нам _обоим_ нужно поспать.  
_И выпить, мне нужно выпить._  
— Я люблю тебя, мой Энтони. _Люблю_ тебя. Нет, не мог, _ничего_ не _мог_ без тебя. — Локи бормотал ему на ухо, проделав последние несколько шагов в спальню и, наконец, положив Тони.  
Тони даже не заметил. _Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя_. Слова застряли на повторе, он слышал, как Локи продолжал говорить о Тони, о том, как он заботился о нём, нуждался в нём, _уничтожал бы миры для него_ , но Тони просто не мог заставить свой разум понимать после этих слов. Эти _желанные_ слова, которые, как он думал, никогда не услышит.  
— Энтони? _Энтони?_ — Пальцы схватили его подбородок и повернули лицо Тони, пока он не посмотрел в широко раскрытые глаза Локи, который смотрел на него со смесью нервозности и надежды. — Я… — его глаза опустились, прежде чем вернуться к Тони. Он выглядел открытым и уязвимым, Тони никогда не видел его таким. _Что, чёрт возьми, Клинт налил в этот напиток?_ — Я-  
— Эй, — вмешался Тони, протягивая руку к его лицу. Другой рукой потянулся к шее Локи и сказал: — Всё в порядке, я тоже тебя люблю, — он мягко улыбнулся: — Я всегда тебя любил, ты, большой идиот.  
У улыбки, которая появилась на лице Локи, были _ямочки_. Честное слово, _ямочки_ , и это выглядело так, будто в нём зажглось солнце. Локи втянул его в поцелуй, который был немного неуклюжим, но всё ещё безумным. Тони положил обе руки на щеки Локи и не только смягчил и поправил поцелуй.  
— Давай, — сказал он своему пьяному любовнику, когда они оторвались друг от друга. — Пойдем спать.  
Локи даже не заметил, что _отдаленно_ сексуальный он просто начал тянуть Тони на сторону матраца. Потребовалось немного поёрзать и уговорить стащить с них одежды, но в конце концов Тони был в боксёрах, а Локи был голым — как всегда обычно ночью.  
Он был удивлен, хотя он не знал, почему Локи зарылся прямо в него, обернувшись вокруг Тони, как будто он был гигантским плюшевым мишкой. Тони мог только тихо хихикать и прижиматься к нему, свободной рукой поглаживая пальцами волосы Локи.  
— Утром ты будешь ненавидеть всё, — грустно вздохнул Тони. — Включая это.  
Локи не спорил с ним. Он только издал мягкий сонный звук, уткнувшись носом в шею Тони. Ладони Локи лежали на его спине, а их ноги были переплетены. Локи прижал его как можно ближе, и Тони просто покачал головой с ласковой улыбкой, когда он посмотрел на своего цепляющегося любовника. Он продолжал поглаживать локоны Локи, радостно вздыхая над невинным и приятным ощущением того, что Локи редко разрешает. Он не из тех, кто остается, даже после всего. Иногда они спали вместе ночью и просыпались, как сейчас, но Локи всегда стремился распутать их или быстро перевести это в утренний секс.  
Тони не возражал против последнего, и он просто думал, что Локи не нравилось много демонстративных прикосновений. Тони согласился с этим и касался, когда мог, например, когда Локи изредка тянул Тони, чтобы прислониться к нему по вечерам. Локи _любил_ показывать такое королевское владение над Тони, и Тони нравилось чувствовать, что он был немного ценным.  
Тони рассеянно, с любовью вспоминал, как несколько раз они делали что-то подобное, когда Локи отвлёк его от своих мыслей.  
— Ты не можешь уйти, — тихо сказал ему любовник.  
Его голос приобрел мягкость, которая указывала на то, что он скоро заснет. Что бы ни было подсыпано в напитке, оно явно сильно ударило по нему. Вероятно, потому что, насколько Тони мог сказать, Локи не был пьяницей. Его голос также был наполнен настоящей потребностью и страхом, что Локи обычно не показывал. Это заставило сердце Тони _болеть_ , и он хотел сделать всё, что в его силах, чтобы сохранить Локи в безопасности. Он знал с мучительной уверенностью, что так или иначе он оставит Локи. Он был смертным. Его время придёт раньше, чем любой из них бы хотел.  
Но он не сказал этого Локи, вместо этого он пообещал своему спящему любовнику:  
— Я никуда не уйду, Локс.  
Локи вздохнул и забормотал, что заставило Тони задрожать от нежного ощущения на шее. Локи, похоже, не заметил, как он быстро заснул, потерянный для мира, но держащий Тони не менее крепко даже в расслабленном состоянии. Тони просто улыбнулся и промолчал, поглаживая волосы и кожу любовника, глядя на него с любовью.  
_«Спасибо, Клинт»_ — он молча подумал. — _«Тебе конец, но спасибо»._  
Он любил своего колючего йотуна, но даже ему нравилось слышать эти признания, ощущать эти прикосновения и знать, что Локи будет скучать по нему, когда он уйдёт.  
Но завтра всё вернется в нормальное русло, привязанность снова исчезнет, и их эмоции вернутся к тому, чтобы их оставили без внимания — но сейчас ещё вечер.  
Тони слегка грустно вздохнул от этой мысли, прежде чем закрыть глаза. Он позволил себе заснуть, зная, что о вечеринке позаботятся и не желая оставлять своего любовника.  
Он также проигнорировал всё, что говорило о катастрофе, которая поразит его и остальную башню утром. Потому что Тони знал, что, когда Локи проснётся и поймёт, что случилось, это никому не понравится.  
_Будем надеяться, что это место всё ещё будет стоять утром_.

  
Тони проснулся от болезненных стонов и шипящих проклятий. Он моргнул, открыв глаза и увидел лицо Локи, зарытое в его плечо, в то время как тело его любовника лежало на его груди. Он почувствовал волну любви, когда воспоминания прошлой ночи вернулись, но это длилось недолго, так как он знал, что произойдет _сейчас_.  
— Что за мерзость, — резко застонал Локи, его слова местами были непонятные, — что такое?  
— Теперь, Локи, — начал Тони, сохраняя голос очень мягким. — Прежде чем ты начнёшь-  
Но Тони не смог продолжить, так как Локи вслепую поднял руку и сделал пару жестов. Из его пальцев вырвалось слегка потрескивающее зелёное свечение и просочилось в тело Локи. Тони узнал это как заклинание от похмелья, которое Локи когда-то использовал на нём, когда ему пришлось признать, что он был глуп и напился, и пообещать всевозможные вещи своим ртом в отместку.  
Тони прищурился. Он смотрел только одним глазом, пока он готовился к Армагеддону.  
Локи не разочаровал. Он напрягся, как тетива, прежде чем резко отодвинулся от Тони. Он уставился на него, пытаясь спрятать чувства, но не мог остановить ужас, ярость и унижение, которые наполняли его глаза, и его лицо стало бледнее обычного. Тони только успел протянуть руку и схватить Локи за запястье, удерживая его на кровати.  
— Локи-  
— Этого _не было_ , — выдохнул Локи сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Когда я найду… — его глаза очистились, месть горела в изумрудах. — _Бартон_.  
Тони быстро подвинулся к Локи, надеясь остановить Локи от убийства Клинта и от потери всего, что он сделал в качестве Мстителя.  
— Локи, успокойся. Хорошо?  
— _Успокойся?_ — Он прошипел. — После того, что этот _проклятый_ лучник _осмелился_ …  
Тони поцеловал его, осторожно и с небольшим беспокойством, что его отвергнут после событий прошлой ночи. Локи был ещё напряженным, и, хотя он не ответил, он не оттолкнул Тони. Тони держал их рты прижатыми несколько минут, прежде чем отстраниться и сказать магу:  
— Он был задницей, да, но подожди минутку, чтобы остыть.  
— Его поведение было _прискорбным_ , — выплюнул Локи, но в его голосе было что-то ещё, или, скорее, что-то в его глазах, что позволило Тони понять, что на самом деле было сказано. _Моё поведение было прискорбным_. Локи сердился на Клинта, да, но он также направлял все эмоции, всё _внимание_ Тони на эту ситуацию, чтобы тот не стал копать глубже и не увидел, что на самом деле имел ввиду Локи.  
_Он ошеломлен тем, что случилось прошлой ночью._  
Это заставило сердце Тони заболеть, заставило его захотеть потянуть Локи за руки и обнять, признаться, насколько ему понравились все его прикосновения, понравились и _были значимыми_ его признания. Это чертовски _отстойно_ , что последнее, что Локи примет сейчас, это такую нежность.  
— Знаешь, то, что случилось-  
— _Не будем об этом говорить_ , — перебившие слова отозвались чем-то в груди Тони, искрами боли и пламенем ярости.  
— О, правда? — Тони прищурил глаза. — Не хочу расстраивать тебя, _детка_ , но это не работает в одну сторону. — Глаза Локи сузились, но Тони крепко держал запястье Локи. — Ты сказал много чего вчера, и мы не позволим остаться этому _незамеченным_.  
_Не так, как всё остальное, что я позволял тебе раньше._  
Локи издал издевательский смешок и вырвался из объятий Тони, чтобы покинуть кровать, но что-то в Тони сломалось, выплеснулось от всех этих ласковых слов и не дало позволить Локи оставить всё так. Он провёл все свои отношения, соглашаясь с потребностью Локи в расстоянии — теперь _Локи_ открыл своё сердце, и Тони не позволит ему остаться непризнанным.  
— Значит, ты говоришь, что _не любишь_ меня? — Локи застыл на краю кровати, и Тони сглотнул. — Потому что, если ты встанешь с этой кровати и не позволишь нам поговорить об этом, я буду считать, что всё, что ты сказал мне, было ложью.  
Тони видел, как Локи сжал кулаки, его спина была напряжена, пока он смотрел в затемненное окно и молчал. Он также _остался_ в комнате, и этого было достаточно, чтобы ослабить тиски вокруг сердца Тони.  
— Хорошо, — выдохнул Тони, — хорошо, значит, ты серьезно, или то, что ты сказал правда…  
— Я могу _отлично_ лгать, когда пьяный, — сказал Локи, что заставило рот Тони захлопнуться, и на его лице вспыхнула боль, но Локи не закончил. — Я… однако, я… — он сердито вздохнул и признался: — Я не солгал _тебе_.  
_Ты действительно меня любишь._  
Широкая улыбка появилась на лице Тони, и он не мог удержаться от того, чтобы подползти по кровати и положить руки на бока Локи. Локи не дрогнул, матрас показал действия Тони задолго до того, как он добрался до мага. Тони только мягко поцеловал его в спину, прежде чем перейти к его плечу.  
— Я тоже не лгал, — сказал ему Тони, прижав подбородок к плечу Локи и сев на коленях за своим любовником.  
Локи вздохнул, когда его конечности медленно начали ослабевать.  
— Я всё ещё смущал тебя, я не имел в виду-  
— Смущал? — Тони был действительно озадачен. — Когда?  
Локи сделал паузу, прежде чем продолжить:  
— Перед твоими товарищами по команде. — он слышал хмурый голос Локи. — Тебе нужно было убрать меня, правильно, я был таким… — он казался действительно потрясенным, — _нескромным_.  
— Локи, — он почти засмеялся, но ещё раз поцеловал кожу Локи. Как он мог так ошибиться? — _Мне было всё равно_ , что ты делал. Вообще-то, мне это понравилось.  
Его любовник повернул голову, наконец, глядя на Тони и нахмурившись от растерянности.   
— Тогда почему ты так быстро увел нас? Я помню смех. Я помню, что я _сделал_ -  
— Ох, нет. — Тони покачал головой. — Меня ловили на сексе на публике, Локи, то, что мы делали, меня совсем не беспокоило. — Локи нахмурился, как всегда, когда он узнавал или слушал информацию о прошлых интрижках или романтических интересах Тони, — Я увел нас оттуда, потому что _тебя_ это беспокоило.  
Эмоции спали с лица Локи, его маска скользнула на место и не оставила ничего, кроме задумчивых зеленых глаз, смотрящих на него и _удерживающих_ его взгляд. Тони сглотнул.  
— Эм, Локи?  
Его любовник просто повернулся к нему, заставив Тони немного подвинуться назад, но всё, что сделал Локи, это наклонился вперед и поцеловал его с _намерением_ , прижимая к центру кровати. Тони просто улыбнулся и воздержался от смеха над знакомыми движениями.  
_Это всегда заканчивается сексом, когда мы под эмоциями_ , подумал он с приливом забавной нежности к другому мужчине, когда руки Локи скользнули по его груди, а их рты ласкали друг друга. Тони не пытался бороться с этим. Он просто потянул Локи и наслаждался чувством соединения их тел.  
В общем, реакция Локи была не такой уж плохой, как он думал.

  
Ну, в основном.  
Тони помнил об этом в течение следующих двух недель. _Клинт_ , разумеется, тоже, и через несколько дней его нашли висящим вверх ногами снаружи башни в фиолетовом манкини и проклинающим Локи. Наилучшая часть заключалась в том, что независимо от того, какую одежду он надевал, она всё время превращалась обратно в яркое нечто. Потребовалось двадцать четыре часа, чтобы заклятие исчезло, но Локи казался удовлетворённым.  
С другой стороны, всё продолжалось как обычно, хотя Наташа и Джарвис сняли хорошую секретную видеозапись как Локи его обнимает. Он смотрел её только один раз и в конце концов ухмыльнулся так чертовски широко и с таким приятным почти болезненным теплом в груди, что поклялся, что не будет делать этого снова _очень долго_.  
С того утра Локи также был удивительно тактильным в постели, целуя его кожу более легко и обнимая в течение долгих минут, прежде чем отпустить и покинуть кровать.  
Это было приятно. _Действительно_ приятно, и Тони был счастлив.  
Он не ожидал, что из этого выйдет что-то ещё. Он даже не получил _поддразниваний_ от других Мстителей, только маленькие улыбки, когда Локи не было рядом. Тони улыбался в ответ. Радость в груди, которую нельзя было приглушить, особенно после тех утренних признаний. _Реальные_ выражения чувств Локи, несмотря на его пьяные бредни.  
_Я не лгал тебе_.  
Тони улыбался и зевал в свой кофе, стоя у кухонного стола, размышляя о том, что съесть на завтрак и думая о Локи — он _всегда_ думал о Локи — когда он почувствовал, что магия его любовника пронзила кожу, что означало телепортацию. Его любовник и Тор были за пределами мира в течение нескольких дней, и он начал поворачиваться, чтобы приветствовать его, когда почувствовал, как руки скользнули по его талии и притянули в объятия Локи.  
Тони напрягся и широко раскрыл глаза.   
— Локи?  
_Чёрт возьми, он снова был пьян?_ Они были не _одни_. Брюс тоже был на кухне, а Стив и Сэм разговаривали за столом, но при появлении Локи всё стихло.  
— Доброе утро, Энтони. — в его словах не было ни единого намека, когда он положил подбородок на плечо Тони.  
Тони сглотнул.  
— Утро, гм.  
Он даже не знал, что сказать, особенно когда _последнее_ , что он хотел, это _потерять_ такие объятия.  
— Тебе нравятся эти жесты, не так ли? — И была крошечная нить неуверенности, которую Тони быстро приглушил, растворяясь в маге.  
— Да, да, нравятся. — он наклонил голову назад и положил её на плечо своего любовника. — Как дела в Асгарде?  
Локи нахмурился.   
— Достаточно хорошо. Скажи мне, Энтони, ты уже поел?  
— Нет, — ответил он, — пытался решить, что поесть. А что? Есть предложения? — Он почувствовал, как что-то изменилось в воздухе вокруг них, в _ощущении_ хватки Локи. Что-то затянулось, тонкое напряжение скользнуло по его любовнику и заставило Тони нахмуриться. — Локс?  
— У меня кое-что есть. — он развернул одну руку. Тони нахмурился, наблюдая, как магия Локи возникла и сформировала сверкающий шар, прежде чем исчезнуть. На его месте было яблоко, _золотое_ яблоко.  
Тони прищурил глаза и захотел наклониться вперед, чтобы потрогать.   
— Инопланетные фрукты, да? Не собираешься иметь дело с моим бедным смертным телом?  
Рука Локи слегка сжала его живот, прежде чем отпустить, когда он ответил:  
— Это… это особый деликатес Асгарда.  
— Угу, — пробормотал Тони, любопытный, но не совсем готовый потянуться к нему, так как это означало вырваться из рук Локи.  
— Это-  
Звук падающей на пол тарелки прервал Локи и заставил их обоих повернуться к Брюсу. Он смотрел на фрукт глазами, размером с блюдца, прежде чем бросить шокированный взгляд между Тони и Локи. Локи напрягся, а Тони просто смутился.   
— Брюс, ты в порядке?  
— Да, да, — прохрипел Брюс. — Извините, я, э-э… — он даже не закончил, просто повернулся на каблуках, указал на одинаково смущенных Сэма и Стива и вывел их с собой из комнаты. — Мы просто пойдём.  
Тони смотрел на них, прежде чем попытаться сдвинуться, чтобы поймать лицо Локи, но маг не позволил ему.  
— Окей, что за сделка с золотым яблоком?  
— Я тебя люблю, — объявил Локи, слова пробивали дыру в груди Тони. — И я тебе тоже нравлюсь-  
— Люблю тебя, идиот, я _тоже тебя люблю_.  
Он почувствовал, как Локи прижал свою улыбку в шею Тони.  
— И я не хочу, чтобы тебя забрало у меня время, смерть или расстояние миров.  
— Я тоже, но что-  
— Ты сказал, что никуда не уйдёшь. Ты обещал, что останешься со мной. — он сглотнул достаточно громко, чтобы можно было услышать, и протянул руку с яблоком так, чтобы оно было прямо перед Тони. — Это позволит тебе остаться со мной… вечно.  
Тони уставился на фрукт, глухо повторяя:  
— … Вечно.  
— Это сделает тебя похожим на меня и Тора. Это сделает тебя… похожим на бессмертного. — он пошевелился, прижимаясь грудью к спине Тони. — Я сказал тебе той ночью, что я дам тебе яблоко, и я сказал тебе потом утром, что я ни о чем не лгал. Это моё предложение тебе, Энтони, жизнь рядом со мной, _долгая_ жизнь рядом со мной, если ты этого хочешь.  
Тони был ошеломлён, поражен до глубины души этим предложением. Он ничего не говорил, он просто стоял, глядя на фрукт, который может изменить его жизнь больше, чем когда-либо прежде.  
Он даже не _думал_ о том, что его молчание может сделать с Локи.  
— Я понимаю, если тебе сложно принять такое решение… — Локи тихо сказал ему, разочарование и печаль невозможно было не заметить в голосе, и он начал отодвигаться. Тони протянул руку и схватил Локи, удерживая его на месте.  
— Это очень важно для меня, — сказал Тони, — больше, чем любить тебя, больше, чем держать или целовать тебя публично. Это… это переживет моих друзей и, возможно, даже _Землю_.  
— Да, — тихо ответил Локи, — это означает тысячи лет жизни, а не просто ещё несколько десятилетий.  
— А что, если мы расстанемся? Что, если мы _облажаемся?_ Что если я-  
Локи поцеловал его затылок.  
— Я не пожалею, что сделал тебе этот подарок. Ты — блестящий ум, Энтони Старк, и заслуживаешь всю жизнь, которую можешь получить. Наши отношения могут рухнуть, но мое сердце по-прежнему будет наслаждаться всеми годами, проведенными с тобой.  
Тони медленно кивнул. Его разум мчался по вероятностям и задерживался на выводах, которые он делал много лет назад, когда безрассудно пробовал искать способ получить бессмертие. Он уже знал, что был достаточно эгоистичен, чтобы получить его.  
— Хорошо, — выдохнул он, чувствуя облегчение и головокружение, которые начали пузыриться в груди. — Хорошо, Локи.  
— Хорошо? — усомнился Локи.  
Тони сжал руку Локи и позволил своему волнению появиться в голосе.  
— Хорошо, я в деле. Я возьму яблоко на завтрак, я возьму _тебя_ навсегда, я-  
Локи освободился от него, прежде чем развернуть Тони на месте и втянуть его в почти мучительно болезненный поцелуй. Локи прижался к нему, разорвав объятия только чтобы поцеловать его лицо, прежде чем снова поймать губы, пока руки Тони не обернулись вокруг шеи Локи.  
Когда они закончили, Локи улыбался так, как никогда раньше. Он улыбался, как будто в мире не было _ничего_ плохого, как будто он был совершенно… счастлив.  
И Тони просто наблюдал за ним, чувствуя, что все ошибки в его жизни ничего не значат перед лицом необузданной радости его любовника.  
_«Хм»_ — подумал Тони, чувство в его груди не было таким тяжёлым, как это было в течение стольких лет, — _«я тоже чувствую себя счастливым»_.


End file.
